plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker Endless (PvZ2C)
:For the international version, see Vasebreaker Endless. Vasebreaker Endless is the endless mode version of Vasebreaker. It is different than the one in the international version, as there are different plants to use, and it takes place in different worlds instead of the Player's House After each wave, the player gets to choose 3 prizes as if it's a Piñata Party. You can get Puzzle Pieces after finishing a specific number of waves up to 40. Vases Just like its international counterpart, there are three types of vases: green vases that always contain plants, purple vases that always contain Vase Gargantuars, and brown vases that do not contain anything specific. Waves 1 through 5 of Vasebreaker Endless have 30 vases that contain the following: |-| Big Wave Beach = Waves 6 through 10 have 35 vases containing the following: |-| Renaissance Age = Waves 6 through 10 have 35 vases containing the following: The plants are always the same for each wave. Starting with Wave 11 and every ten waves afterwards, a vase containing a Basic Zombie variant is replaced with a Vase Gargantuar vase. Waves 111 through 120 will have 12 Vase Gargantuars and no Basic Zombies. After wave 120, the remaining zombies will start to be Vase Gargantuars every ten waves afterwards, until there are only 18 Vase Gargantuars and the remaining being plants. Power Ups Power Ups are unlocked from the get-go, and all three are available to the player at any time for 8000 coins. Even though Move Vase is available from the get-go, you still get to "obtain" it after completing 15 waves of Vasebreaker Endless. Aside from Power-Ups, there is also a Cherry Bomb, which can be used for 150 sun. Rewards The two types of aforementioned rewards in the Chinese version's Vasebreaker Endless are Puzzle pieces for completing waves, and presents. For completing the 10th and 20th waves each, the player will receive five Thyme Warp puzzle pieces. Completing the 25th and 30th waves each will grant five Match Flower puzzle pieces, and finally, completing the 40th wave gives 10 Dual Pistol Pinecone puzzle pieces. In Renaissance Age, the player receives five Dinonip puzzle pieces when completing the 10th and 20th waves. Completing the 25th wave will grant five Imp Pear puzzle pieces. Completing the 30th and 40th waves each gives ten Imp Pear puzzle pieces. The presents can grant 300, 1000, or 2000 coins, or 1 Spikerock, Pea Pod, Winter Melon, Fume-shroom, or Rafflesia puzzle piece. Strategies Big Wave Beach The first few waves are a cakewalk, you are given very powerful plants such as Homing Thistle. It is recommended that the player should break one vase at a time, since Homing Thistles are less effective when there are more zombies. Plant your Squashes next to the purple vases, optimally when multiple Gargantuars are behind them. In waves with two or more Vase Gargantuars, try grouping them with Sweet Potato so that the Squashes will take them out in one go. If one purple vase is far from the other, then plant a Squash next to the purple vase and one next to the Sweet Potato. Note that there is a glitch where if a zombie in an adjacent lane in the square adjacent to the Sweet Potato is attracted to it, the zombie will pass right through it without eating it. Remember that you have Power Ups, but since they cost more here than in the international version, as well as presents only granting a maximum of 2000 coins, it is recommended that you don't use them unless all other options such as using Plant Food and Cherry Bombs have been exhausted. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Endless levels Category:Pages which need pictures Category:Under construction Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Vasebreaker Category:Renaissance Age levels